spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Coon
The Coon is the superhero alter-ego of Eric Cartman in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game starts with The Coon and Friends gathered at a table discussing, or more correctly, informing the other 'superheroes' of their roles in the superhero franchise. The Coon allows The New Kid to become a superhero and after assigning them a persona and character sheet, sends them out on quests. Appearance and Personality The Coon refers to himself as a Ninja Manimal. He is the child of a space raccoon and an animal control officer. He has raccoon ears on top of his head and a fur raccoon mask surrounding his eyes and covering his nose and cheeks. His costume is primarily black with a red cape. The cape bears a large letter 'C' in the center. He wears a white t-shirt with a large 'C' in the middle. He wears a black utility belt with a gold buckle. The Coon has a raccoon tail and wears silver claws on his fingers. The Coon is very short-tempered and lacks patience. He seems to walk the line between good and evil. History In post-story, The Coon was last seen in his base, now as a sole member of his failed superhero franchise and his plans to have Mitch Conner elected as mayor ruined. Abilities The Coon is a melee hero with good mobility. His abilities are designed to pick away at enemies while thwarting their efforts to box him in. His primary attack is Coon Claws, with Coon Lunge and Coon Pounce being used to get in and out of the fray. He's also notable as one of the few heroes with an Ultimate ability that hits the entire field at once, which is especially useful against large groups of weak foes (such as Doctor Timothy's summoned Kindergarteners or Professor Chaos's Med Bots). *'Coon Claws' - A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Hits three times. *'Coon Lunge' - Charge into the fray, claws flying (Similar to Captain Diabetes’s Sugar Rush ability, but inflict with bleeding status effects). *'Coon Pounce' - Damage and swap places with a foe. *'Prime-Time Coon' - Ultimate - Claw all foes and make them Bleed. Quests Given * Origins * Coonstagram * Birth of a Coon Friend * Rise of the Fourthies * Mosquito in a Honey Pot * A Touch of Faith * The Talk * The Burrito Whisperer * Origins 2: New Beginnings * Civil War * Homeward Bound * The Bowels of the Beast Quotes Field/Story * "Wow, dude, that was hardcore." (When the New Kid farts on Jared) * "I'll prove my innocence, you assholes!" * "So what, I just have to watch you eat, is that it? I'm not afraid..." * "Guys, I really wish we could wrap this up." * "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we start looking for the New Kid's parents." * "This is a waste of time. We should going after the bad guy." * "This is so weak." * "Broccoli... I'm not afraid of broccoli. It gets a bad rap, if you ask me." (When the player chooses broccoli) * "Is that a cuttlefish? I prefer salmon myself." (When the player chooses cuttlefish) * "Ugh, jeez! Well, I guess we're done here, huh?" * "Can someone reach around and get this knot?" * "Oh, god, you're not really gonna eat that burrito, are you?" (When the player chooses vomit-covered burrito) * "Oh no. You're not gonna eat that vomit-covered broccoli? It's not organic." (When the player chooses the vomit-covered broccoli) * "Oh, hey, come on, you don't really want to eat my puke, do you?" (When the player chooses vomit-covered cuttlefish) * "You're not gonna eat that chili dog, are you? That's not chili on top!" (When the player chooses a vomit-covered chili dog) * "Actually the asparagus might taste better with my vomit." (When the player chooses a vomit-covered asparagus) * "Ohh, now that's pretty gross, you guys." (After selecting a vomit-covered food item) * "Mysterion? But you're with the Freedom Pals." * "My left hand? For what you-" * "Conner... What the hell are you doing here?" * "Time tunnel so weak, weak, weak..." * "Where are we now, Conner?" * "Why have you brought us here?" * "Don't do this to him." * "Don't go, New Kid! You can't change the past!" * "What?" * "You did it! You stopped your dad! You saved your mom, New Kid!" * "CONNER, NO!" * "I'm the Coon. This is your kid from the future." * "Oh, god! Barf!" * "We're back in downtown South Park! But where is everybody?" * "More importantly - what time of period we landed at?" * "Look, ButtLord!" * "You did it, ButtLord! It's inauguration day! We can still stop Conner from becoming mayor! Let's do this!" * "This way!" * "Guys? You're alive?" * "NO, KYLE! I have no control over Mitch Conner!" * "That's not funny, Kyle." * "Dude, fuck you." * "Jesus Christ, ButtLord... You're back again?" * "Oh great, it's Butthole. Yayyy." Battle * Selected ** "The Coon approves." ** "Coon is back." ** "Coon on the prowl." * Battle start ** "Who wants the first cut?" * Turn start ** "Is it my turn now? Oh thank god." ** "Welcome to Coontown." ** "Fuckin' finally." ** "Watch this, New Kid, I'm gonna do something fucking sweet." ** "I have a really good feeling about this, guys." ** "Coon on the prowl!" ** "You're the disease, and I'm the Coon." ** "Oh, this is my favorite part." ** "This is for Scrambles, you bastards!" ** "Prepare to be shredded." ** "Prepare for Cooning!" ** "Dramatic Coon move incoming..." ** "This is gonna sting." ** "Coon Claws out!" ** "Beware of the Coon!" ** "Step aside Coon Friends. Daddy's home." ** "You're not gonna know what hit you, but it was definitely the Coon." * Turn start, versus chefs ** "Watch and learn, newbie, the Coon's on deck! The rest of you, try not to die." * Human Kite turn start ** "Prepare for a vicious squinting." * New Kid turn start ** "It's go time, ButtLord." ** "Don't mess this up, DickBag!" ** "Fuck 'em up, Butthole!" ** "Punch someone for the Coon, Fart Lord." * Idle ** "Just...need to stand here a little longer... Little longer..." * Ally idle ** "At moments like this, just think, "What would The Coon do?"" * After using Coon Claws ** "Oh yeah, this one bleeds real nice." ** "Now go tell everyone you cut yourself manscaping." * Using Coon Lunge ** "Get cooned!" ** "Coon comin' through!" ** "Make way for Coon." * After using Coon Lunge ** "Thanks for standing there like a little bitch deer in the headlights." ** "Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to bleed on someone's claws?" * After using Coon Lunge on Raisins Girl ** "All day, ladies! I can do this. All. Day." * Using Coon Pounce ** "This might sting." * After ally attacking ** "Oh yeah! Take that, bitch!" ** "Save some for the Coon!" * After ally using punching attack ** "That was a thorough fisting." * After Captain Diabetes using High-Fructose Death Wave and victory ** "We fuckin' rocked that." * After New Kid attacking ** "Keep it up, kid, and we might be friends some day." ** "OK, I admit it, Buttlord - you got some potential." ** "Wow, I am almost impressed." ** "ButtLord's not taking any shit!" * After New Kid using Blaster move ** "ButtLord's coming out blasting!" * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Not bad, New Kid." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "Haha! You bitch-slapped that bitch!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh my god, the ButtLord fucked you!" ** "Your turn is now property of Coon and Friends!" ** "Haha, you got screwed!" * Attacked, Farts of Future Past ** "Focus on Mitch Conner!" ** "I'm not the bad guy here!" ** "No, I'm on your side!" ** "You're playing right into Kite's hand!" * New Kid attacked ** "Walk it off, ButtLord!" * Super Craig attacked ** "It'd be a shame if you ripped your sweet costume, Super Craig." * Ally Attack Up ** "Go fuck 'em up!" * Burning ** "I am engulfed in flames! Shit." ** "Oh, by the way, I'm still on fire you guys, your leader is like burning up here." * Enemy defeated ** "Another foe falls before the might of Coon and Friends!" ** "You deserved what you got!" ** "This is coming together exactly how I planned." ** "Fucked by the long dong of justice!" * Captain Diabetes defeating enemy ** "And diabetes claims another victim!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Oh-no, you're not done!" * After using healing item on self ** "I feel so turgid right now." * Revived ** "It's about fucking time!" * Defeated ** "With friends like these, who needs assholes?" ** "Tell everyone... I know they loved me." * Defeated by Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Do not give that fucker his keys!" * Victory ** "Once again, the Coon saves the day." * Dialogue ** With Captain Diabetes, after using Coon Pounce *** Captain Diabetes: "Looking sharp, Coon!" The Coon: "Damn right, Diabetes." ** With chef, turn start *** The Coon: "I'm gonna dip my balls in your sauce." Chef: "No! Not...not...not my sauce!" *** The Coon: "The Coon will bring you dastardly chefs to justice!" Chef: "What? We're just making the pasta and the scaloppini!" ** With chef, attacked by chef *** Chef: "You want a creme fraiche bukkake with that?" The Coon: "Hell fucking no!" ** With Human Kite, battle start *** The Coon: "Stand back! The real superheroes are here now." Human Kite: "Yeah us real superheroes are here to save the day." ** With Human Kite, after attacking Human Kite, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** The Coon: "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Human Kite: "Screw you, Coon!" ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Laser Burn, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** Human Kite: "Ready to quit yet?" The Coon: "Nah, I feel like we should see where this goes." Human Kite: "Dammit!" ** With Human Kite, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Human Kite: "Yeah, yeah, we'll get around to it." ** With Human Kite, defeated *** Human Kite: "Dead? Already?" The Coon: "Fuck off, all of you." ** With Mosquito, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Human Kite: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With Mosquito, after using Coon Lunge *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos, Farts of Future Past *** Professor Chaos: "Did I attack the right one, fellas?" The Coon: "No!" / Mitch Conner: "Yes!" ** With Red Wine Drunk Randy, Red Wine Drunk Randy Chilled *** Randy: "Uh! I think my balls just retracted into my abdomen." The Coon: "I think Stan's dad really wants to kill you, Scott." ** With Super Craig, enemy turn start *** Super Craig: "????" The Coon: "Try to give a fuck, will you Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, you bet." **'With Jared, after his aides come out' ***“Aides? We have to fight aides? Fucking Jared!” * Unsorted ** "Hit someone for the Coon, ButtLord!" ** "You fucked a lot of minds today, Doctor Timothy, and now you're gonna pay!" ** "Nooooo!" ** "Kyle, I hate you!" ** "Not cool!" Gallery South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-coon-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg Ic item coon poster.png Trivia * The Coon appears to be a general parody of "gritty" antiheroes, but his animal motif and use of metal claws specifically draws parallels to Wolverine. * The Coon decides that having no Kryptonite is against the rules, thereby triggering the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, however, he doesn't have one himself, making his first decision a somehow hypocrite one. * As a strange fact, the Coon is always the first choice on the first and second night (The second choice is Human Kite). * The Coon has the word coon on every power of his, this annoys Human Kite. * When selected as a combatant, other buddies always have three lines, one of which would be their own names. The Coon, however, has four lines, all involve his name, but without a line to refer to himself only. * After the game is completed, The Coon becomes unplayable in battle (due to his evil hand puppet Mitch Conner and probably been grounded by his mom), and he remains in the Coon Lair by himself. But Ubisoft later added him as a playable party member through a patch update. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Enemies